


Can't get revenge and keep a spotless reputation..

by AnasCorner0217



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Based on a song, Derek Has Issues, Derek Makes Bad Life Choices, F/M, Happy Pack, Hurt Stiles, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Revenge, Scott is a Good Friend, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnasCorner0217/pseuds/AnasCorner0217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be honest Stiles is completely sure that nobody but him saw this coming. In a small town like Beacon Hills, word gets around fast, especially when the Sheriff's son is having an emotional breakdown. The honest truth was that Stiles knew exactly what this was and it wasn't a breakdown. It was revenge. Plain and simple, however it seems not everyone is equipped to believe that Stiles is capable of such atrocities unless he was completely losing his mind... so yeah he can guess why people would assume he's having a breakdown but who's fault is that? </p><p>----------------------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't get revenge and keep a spotless reputation..

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Miranda Lambert song called Mama's Broken heart. I don't usually listen to country but this song is one of my favorites. I couldn't contain this idea any longer so here it is. Hope you enjoy it :)

Alright so to be honest Stiles didn't see this coming.

He always wondered why someone like Derek would want to be with someone like him, but eventually he realized he had more to offer  than just his baseball bat and second nature sarcasm. He was special and it wasn't just because of his spark, so when he had finally come back from his semester abroad he was more confident than he had ever been. Their relationship had been something that never changed throughout everything. Derek made him feel wanted and special. Stiles doesn't let people in easily and when he does he feels an unnatural loyalty toward them so strong it surprises most people. Even then people he lets in don't break down all of his walls. The walls he has had so high since his mother died when he was 10. Derek did. Stiles hadn't even realized what was happening until one day he realized that the only person he wanted was Derek. He looked at Derek and just _knew_. Suddenly it's like everything came into place and the missing piece of his heart finally slammed into place and he began to really heal.

 He _thought_   they had been together long enough to warrant at least a little honesty. Unfortunately  Derek doesn't seem to think the same thing. Most people seem to take him for granted and they forget that Stiles doesn't just do research, he also has a brain. So, when Derek started acting strange and coming home super late, Stiles noticed.

 

Which is where everything changed.

\------------------------------

"I can't believe you"

"Stiles just give me a chance to explain!"

"Explain what Derek?! Why theirs another girl in your apartment naked at 2 o'clock in the morning?!" Stiles yelled getting distressed

"She didn't mean anything it was a mistake and you know that!" Derek replied

"Then why do I suddenly feel like this wasn't the first time?! God, I actually trusted you! I thought you were different" Stiles yelled pulling his fingers through his grown out hair

"Stiles please, you can trust me. I love y--" Derek pleaded

"No you don't! If you loved me she wouldn't be here Derek!" Stiles said blinking through the tears " Do you even know her name?" He whispered

"Jennifer" Derek answered  'But she doesn't matter Stiles. You do, your the one that I want to be with, not her"

Stiles turned his back on Derek. Sobs started to wrack his way through his body. He felt it. He wanted to trust Derek, he wanted to believe him and a part of him actually did. But the other part of him that would have actually listened to his heart is shutting it down screaming that he can't trust him to tell him the truth anymore. The truth is worthless when all you hear are lies.

"That didn't answer my question. I let you in Derek, I let you all the way in and I never do that, not with anyone. I let you in and you let me down. How am I supposed to trust you now? Huh? Tell me Derek because if you have any idea nows the time to speak up." Stiles turned around to look at Derek through his tear blurred vision "How do we get past something like this?"

"I don't know. I guess you'll have to have faith in me. Let me earn your trust back." Derek said

"Stop asking me to trust you when I'm still coughing up water from the last time you let me drown! Which is ironic because I was the one that was willing to drown just to save you in that pool last year. I was your lifeline, and you were mine. But it feels like you only earned my trust to break it."

"I would never do that Stiles your different! Were different." Derek said trying to grab Stiles hands fighting back his own tears and the bile rising in his throat as Stiles recoiled away from him

"I thought the same thing and look where we are now." Stiles said looking at Derek with complete and utter regret

"I can't trust you Derek. I can't, I won't."

"Yes you can, I know it doesn't feel like it right now but I love you, I always have and I always will and I will never give up on you. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant for this to happen." Derek replied

"Stop saying that. Like the fact that you love me is some kind of excuse for what you did. You knew damn well what you were doing and you knew damn well what you were risking from the minute your lips touched hers." Stiles answered "And now it just feels like everything that came out of your mouth was a lie and that's the scariest part of it all. That this whole time you could have been lying to me, when all I was was honest"

"I'm sorry. God, I'm so sorry and if I could take it all back I would. I truly care about you Stiles and the fact that I hurt you this much makes me sorrier than I've ever been. My head was in the wrong place and she was there at the wrong time and I know thats not an excuse but you deserve an explanation. I made a mistake and I'm sorry but I can't take it back now no matter how much we wish I could. But I'm sorry Stiles and that's the truth. I got scared Stiles. I got scared because you mean more to me than any other person. Your everything I need and the only thing I want. That terrifies me. But that doesn't mean what I did was right and no words can ever explain how truly sorry I am for putting that look on your face. For making you doubt me the way you do right now. No one deserves what I did, especially you. All I'm asking is for you to forgive me. I'm asking for another chance. _Please_."

"Ok."

 

\------------------------

two weeks later

 

When Stiles gave Derek a second chance, it was as friends. Well, until Derek earned his trust back. This was not what he had in mind.

It had only been two weeks. Somehow it felt like longer, but right now Stiles was seriously regretting it. Apparently Jennifer was Jenny and she was a new teacher. At Beacon Hills High School. She kept giving Stiles these looks. Like she knew something he didn't.

He hated it.

"Bro are you ok?" Scott asked

"Yeah, I'm fine" Stiles said

"Are you sure because your stabbing your food pretty violently and you've got this look in your eyes that makes you look like your about to violently murder someone" Scott answered warily

Stiles stopped and looked down at his destroyed food before rolling his eyes and pushing it away.

"Yeah, Stiles I don't know who your thinking about but I hope it's not any of us." Lydia said looking at him with a calculating glance from Jackson's lap.

"Yeah Stilinski are you sure your fine?" Jackson asked "Because the look in your eyes is the same one Allison got before she shot arrows into everyone a couple months ago, and let me tell you that was not pleasant."

"Hey! I said I was sorry. I meant it. Can we just move on?" Allison asked

"Sorry. God I hate that word. It's just an excuse for you to forgive someone and let them back in only to sit there and wait for the next time they tear your heart out. To have to look at the reason your heart was ripped out of your still beating chest and stomped on the floor like a fucking grape every single day. Flouncing around like their better than everyone one, ugh it makes me sick that word makes me sick." Stiles rambled as he violently cracked his knuckles and began tapping them harshly on the table

"Woah. Who pissed in your cheerios this morning?" Erica asked with a raised eyebrow

Stiles looked up to see everyone staring at him.

"It's nothing." Stiles replied looking down at the table

"No it's not, just tell me who's ass I need to kick." Malia said

"You don't need t--"

"Cause I'll do it and I bet everyone here will help me. Isn't that right?" Malia continued while glaring at everyone individually

"I'm in. It's been a while since I've actually had a reason to hit someone." Erica replied

"Me too. I may not be a werewolf but I can do some serious damage to whoever put that look on your face." Mason replied helpfully across from Stiles

"I swear I'm fine" Stiles answered looking everyone in the eyes "I promise."

"Your really not, but it's ok if you don't wanna talk about it" Kira said looking sympathetic

"It is?" Scott asked before giving a grunt of indignation and surprise when Kira quickly elbowed him in the ribs

"Yes, it is. But just know were here for you" She said bumping his shoulder lightly from where she sat perched on Scott's lap next to him.

"Thanks, I might take you up on that." Stiles replied feeling slightly better knowing his friends had his back

"Besides we don't need to kick someone's ass to make them regret messing with you." Boyd added kindly

"Yeah. I find intimidation works pretty well. And scarves, scarves can be every condescending." Isaac smirked

Everyone scoffed and from there conversation went to the next lacrosse game.

\-----------

Not only two hours later did Stiles regret ever giving Derek a second chance.

He was getting his books from his locker when a very familiar face passed him by to get to the parking lot.

Stiles quickly shut his locker and whipped around with a slight frown on his face as a familiar leather jacket turned the corner.

He went outside only to see he pack on one side of the courtyard waiting for him and Liam, who was late as usual. But on the other side was Derek. Walking straight towards Jennifer who was grading papers on the bench outside. Why was she outside grading papers at dismissal? She had an office. I mean it was a nice day but all the kids outside should have been distraction. She was up to something.

That's when it happened.

Derek took her hand and kissed her on the cheek. It looked like he wasn't the only person who saw this as Liam finally made his way outside and stood next to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Isn't that your boyfriend?" Liam asked

"I'm not so sure anymore." Stiles replied seething before heading straight toward Derek and his homewrecker.

"Stiles, hey what's up?" Derek asked

"What's up? What do you mean what's up what are you doing here?"

"Oh. I'm picking Jenny up from work."

"Jenny?" Stiles asked indignantly

"yeah, that's ok right? I mean were not together anymore." Derek replied

Oh **_hell_** no.

"Yeah its fine Derek. Totally fine." Stiles quickly walked straight past the pack and to where Derek had conveniently parked his Camaro right next to his Jeep. "Totally fine!" Stiles yelled Before yanking out his keys and proceeding to drag them across Derek's car door.

"Stiles WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Derek asked making his way to a quickly enraged Stiles

"Showing you how fine I am with it"

Stiles then yanked his bat out of his trunk and swung it straight into Derek's windshield. He then reached back and bashed the mirrors right off the side of his car and kicked them across the parking lot with his foot. Before he took his keys out and scratched the word CHEATER in big letters on the hood of his car.

At this point the entire student body including Derek, who was now in front of him was staring. The pack made their way quickly toward them with Jennifer not far behind. Derek opened his mouth only to close it just as quickly taken aback by the silent fury in Stiles' eyes.

"What the hell is going on here?" Scott asked confused looking between Stiles and Derek. This did not look anything like the love he saw in their eyes a few weeks ago.

"He didn't tell you? Well Derek went behind my back and slept with this harlot and then begged for my forgiveness after I caught him mid fuck only to go and decide to date her after I told him he'd have to earn my trust back before we could ever get back together. He said he'd do anything. I didn't think that meant while he was earning my trust back he'd spend his spare time getting his dick wet in Ho bag Jenny!" Stiles screeched

"So you wrecked my car on a misinterpretation?" Derek questioned looking confused

Stiles just stared. "Fuck you. You know what? fuck her too. I'm done" Stiles seethed "And I don't know why you look so smug have fun sleeping with your students boyfriend. I don't know who you think you are or where you came from, but stealing your students boyfriend doesn't just make you a horrible person but it makes you a child. Have fun with my leftovers. Call me when he tosses you out on your ass so I can say I told you so before you get the heck out of town."

He got in his jeep and peeled out of the parking lot only to see a shocked Jennifer getting punched in the face by Malia and Derek getting yelled at by Lydia (and surprisingly) Jackson in his rearview mirror.

\--------------

He cut his hair with a pair of rusty kitchen scissors when he got home.  He then proceeded to go upstairs and take anything that reminded him of Derek and toss it out the window onto the lawn. He grabbed a bottle of Jack on his way out the front door and a lighter out of his father's jacket pocket by the door.

He dumped half the bottle onto everything on the lawn and then lit it all on fire. He watched it burn for a bit feeling slightly better. It was actually really therapeutic. 

He went inside to finish the bottle of alcohol and anything else they had in the alcohol cabinet before his father got home. There is absolutely no way he hadn't heard about the incident at school and by now one of the neighbors probably called the police station about the pile of burning crap on the front law.

He was gonna be in so much trouble.

He can hear his dad now....

\--------------

"stiles I can't believe you! I mean trashing his car is one thing but doing it in public when he can press charges and yelling at a teacher is another thing! I know your upset, and I get it but for god's sake go and fix your face up it's just a break up go and hide your crazy and stop acting like a baby! I raised you better you've got to keep it together even when on the inside your falling apart----"

"But Dad it's not your broken heart!" Stiles replied before storming up the stairs to the sound of his dad calling his name from downstairs as he locked the bedroom door.

It was about to be a really long week for Derek.

 

\--------------

 

 Sneaking into the Derek's apartment really wasn't that hard. He really should move the spare key. His alarm system was also fairly easy to disarm (although he did get help from danny who made it his personal job to help Stiles as soon as the words cheating boyfriend left his mouth.)

"Are you in?"

"Yeah I'm in Danny, thanks for the help." Stiles answered

"No problem. So now that your in, what exactly do you plan on doing?" Danny asked

"I'm gonna stick wolvesbane in all of his condoms." Stiles replied bluntly

"Seriously?"

"Yes Danny, but I'm also going to destroy his life. I need you to stall him."

"How do you want me to do that?" Danny asked cautiously

"I was thinking an arrest warrant or an APB whichever's faster." Stiles replied as he dumped the rest of the wlovesbane on Derek's mattress.

"I've got business to take care of here. Call me back when he's on his way here." Stiles said

"Will do." Danny replied sounding slightly amused before the line went dead

If Derek wanted to play games with his heart Stiles was more than happy to play games with his head.

Now where did he put the mountain ash paint and metal spikes?

\--------------------------------

Stiles was thouroghly enjoying himself right now. No, that was an understatement he was fucking elated.

He had closed the blinds in Derek's apartment after he left so he couldn't see the paint covering his massive wall of windows, but everyone on the street sure as hell could if the scene across the street had anything to say about it.

Derek had arrived back at his apartment a few minutes after Stiles got home looking angry with Jennifer hot on his heels

"I'm sure it was just a mistake, I mean they had no reason to arrest you." Jennifer said trying to calm Derek

"Jennifer they sent the entire police department after me because someone registered me as a sex offender and apparently it's a crime to not register with the county before you move into a building with new people. A sex offender Jennifer! So tell me how the hell I'm supposed to calm down?!"

 

Stiles had a flair for the dramatic and it appears Danny did too. (That's probably why they both agreed it was a good idea to put the cameras in Derek's apartment)

 

"I know a way" Jennifer said

**_Ugh. Give me a break._ **

Halfway through taking his clothes off Derek had slipped a condom on and began to sceam

"What?! What is it?!" Jennifer asked frowning through her shocked expression

"Fuck!" Derek said looking down at his singed red and burning penis

"There's wolvesbane in these!"

"Huh. Well how did it get in there?" Jennifer asked calmly putting her bra back on. There was no way she was having sex with him now.

"I don't know, why the hell would I know that."

**_3...2...1_ **

"Do you smell something burning?" Jennifer asked with a raised eyebrow

Derek got up and walked into the living room and turned on the lights. Jennifer walked out behind him and sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Suddenly a high frequency sound left it as white static appeared on the screen. Derek screamed once again

"Turn it off!!"

"Fuck. Ok, calm down."

"What the hell is on this couch anyway it feels really rough?" She asked

"What." Derek asked

"Yeah it's.."

"Oh my god. That little bitch. DEREK THERE IS POISON IVY GROUND INTO YOUR COUCH. I HAVE POISON IVY ON MY CROTCH!" Jennifer bellowed "I'm gonna kill him."

"Who." Derek said turning toward her

"Stiles. Who else?"  
"Stiles?" Derek inquired

"Yes Stiles, you know your psychotic ex boyfriend who clearly trashed your apartment as a final fuck you."  She responded

Derek growled. He should've known

As they carefully looked around the apartment things only got worse. Well for them, Stiles was quite enjoying this.

The fridge was filled with a translucent powered mistletoe and the cabinet was rigged to release Molotov cocktail bombs (courtesy of Lydia), and The ceiling was covered in runes that Derek honestly didn't want to know what they did. Lastly Derek finally opened the blinds to survey the damage only to be blinded by flashes going off from camera's outside his window, which was still dripping in fresh red paint.

Once Derek finally got a good look he managed to see the words painted in big capital letters on his wall of windows.

**_HOME OF HOMEWRECKING WHORES AND MICRO PENIS EX-BOYFRIENDS NOT WORTH YOUR TIME._ **

Stiles  was having a fit in room. The look on Derek's face was the most honest expression he's seen in a long time. and it was pure unadulterated embarrassment and rage. HA. good wait till the speakers kick in.

 Jennifer finally stopped scratching long enough to let out an ear shattering screech.

"That's it, I'm leaving. Not only am I covered in bruised, bloody, blistered, burning skin because of some pranks your sociopathic ex-boyfriend thought were funny, but I just moved to this town and now I'll never be able to show my face again without being known as a homewrecking whore! This entire town knows exactly who lives in this apartment and if they didn't before I'm sure they do now seeing as Stiles has made it his personal life mission to make us miserable. That little shit, thinks this is funny! I might lose my job because of this and he won't even get in trouble because his father's the sheriff! He's a delinquent and I'm pretty sure he's legitimately lost his mind. So you know what? Call me when you've figured out your shit Derek. Or actually don't, you may be pretty and I may be a druid but this is a level of insanity even I can't deal with! You are not worth it! You were never worth it! I don't care how good you are in bed I never actually wanted a real relationship with you, especially if I knew it would end up like this! Fuck this, I'm gone." Jennifer screamed as she walked briskly to the door and slammed it behind her.

As the door closed with finality behind her the set of speakers Stiles had put on the terrace (with industrial glue) kicked in a music began to blare not only through the apartment but out onto the street.

**I won't settle, settle, settle**  
**You are never gonna hold me down**  
**So toxic, you ain't nothin' but a dick**  
**I'm the best thing that never happened to ya**

(Stiles had to call Danny. He was totally putting that video on YouTube. Jennifer's scream was meme worthy.)

 

 -----------------------------------------------------

 "Again Stiles really? I can't believe you! I mean trashing his car is one thing but wrecking his apartment and causing third degree burns is another! I mean how did you even get in there with enough time to paint the windows?! And a sex offender, really?! I know your still upset, and I get it but for god's sake go and fix your face up it's just a break up go and hide your crazy and stop acting like a baby! I raised you better you've got to keep it together even when on the inside your falling apart----"

 "Still not your broken heart!" Stiles replied from upstairs.

 His dad sounded more exhausted and exasperated than anything. Besides if Derek thought this was the end he was very mistaken.

 

Time to raise a little hell.

 -------------------------------

Well you can't get revenge and keep revenge and keep a spotless reputation. Sometimes revenge is a choice you have to make. Stiles parents came from a softer generation where you get a grip and bit your lip just to save a little face. That was not who Stiles was. He believed karma was a dish best served with a side of haha fuck you, so you knew exactly who it was from. In the world they lived in there was no time for regret or waiting, they could be dead before the next supernatural crosses their town border,

That's probably what got them both here now. Well, that and alcohol.

After the apartment frankly Stiles expected Derek to confront him sooner, he just didn't think it'd be here.

Again, everything always seemed to happen at dismissal. Stiles was walking out with Mason and Malia talking about the new deputy at the station when he saw Derek leaning against his Camaro at the front of the school.

oh crap.

"Derek."

"Stiles."

The parking lot noise seemed to fade into the background as everyone around them looked between the two warily.

"Isaac told me Jennifer quit her job." Derek said

"I know I found out this morning." Stiles said with a raised eyebrow as he pursed his lips slightly

"Hmm." Derek replied

"What do you want Derek?" Stiles asked finally when he couldn't stand the silence anymore. He had a real good feeling something bad was about to happen.

 "Really wished you hadn't put mountain ash around your car, then I wouldn't' have had to show up." Derek said

"Well, I'm always cautious. I'm glad you did show up though." Stiles replied looking at Derek through a barely contained smile. He probably looked slightly insane but Derek had that effect on him.

"Why." Derek demanded

"So I can tell you to your face that I'm done. That from here on out I wish you well on your own." Stiles answered

Derek looked up at him suspiciously

"And so I can do this." Stiles said right before he kneed Derek in the balls. As soon as he hit the floor Stiles took Mason's iced coffee out of his hand and dumped it on top of his head, ice and all.

"I really don't give a shit anymore, think what you think and believe whatever you want. Just remember I cared when no one else did. I tried and you didn't so I'm done. Have a nice life Derek, because I'm done trying to be in it." Stiles said looking down at Derek before he stepped around him and unlocked his jeep.

 This time he didn't look back.

\------------------

"Again Stiles really, what am I gonna do with you kid?" The sheriff asked as he walked through the door only to find Stiles on the couch with puffy red eyes staring blankly at the title screen of the a movie.

"You could start with a hug." Stiles said looking at his dad shaking through the tears

John didn't even hesitate as he ran to his son and quickly wrapped his arms around him.

"Oh Stiles" John said looking down as his son slowly broke down

"Please tell me this is as hard as it gets?" Stiles said through his sobs

"I wish I could kid, I really do." the sheriff answered

Suddenly the front door opened and Scott walked in with the pack close behind him and his spare key in his right hand.

He took one look at his best friend and joined the sheriff on the couch. Suddenly he was surrounded by his friends and the last of his family.. Stiles knew then that no matter what happened he'd be ok. Maybe not today. But for now he had his family and that was the only reason he truly needed to smile.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to inform you that my update schedule is completely random but my birthday is in 4 days!! So, as a little gift for everyone reading the unfinished works I have they will all be updated between now and then. Go check them out if you haven't already.


End file.
